


Fracture

by lionwolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: The downfall of Cersei and Oberyn’s relationship.





	Fracture

Cersei has not seen Oberyn in _weeks_.

  
  
She tries not to dwell on it and instead focuses intently on her law school courses and internship, which allow for no distractions or free time.

 

Nevertheless, it remains firmly at the back of her mind. 

 

  
They talk as often as possible for her schedule and his, and it should be enough, but she knows that it isn’t. Not for him.

 

  
As soon as they began to attend law school and medical school farther from each other than they might have hoped, she could see it start to go wrong.

  
  
Sometimes she hates the way her mind works. How practically she analyzes a situation in the most pessimistic way.

 

  
They were drinking with friends, celebrating and toasting to the next chapter in their lives, and she was thinking that the distance might kill them.

  
  
Unfortunately, it just so happens that she is always right.

 

***

  
It isn’t sudden.

  
  
It happens gradually, painfully, over time.

   
After too many missed phone-calls, texts, and cancelled weekend visits, it practically creates a fault line that she has no time to close before it breaks.

 

***

 

“I don’t have time...” Her voice is tired.

  
“You don’t make time,” Oberyn blurts, without anger in his tone, just a hint of resignation.

  
Cersei sighs deeply. _There it is._ _  
_

  
“You know how busy I am and that I can’t always just make time.”

  
Oberyn groans. “It doesn’t even feel like we’re in a relationship anymore, Cersei.”

  
“Then perhaps we shouldn’t be.”

  
“What?”

  
“We need a break,” She responds evenly. “Because clearly things aren’t working out like this...”  

  
“If that’s what you want.”

  
_It isn’t._

***

 

The fact that she could see it coming doesn’t mean that she was prepared for it.  

  
  
_It still hurts,_ so she buries herself in school and acts as though it helps.

  
  
Anyone who knows her can see it.

  
  
Jaime sees it in her face and Lyanna hears it in her voice, and she wishes they would stop asking.

 

***

 

While she is on a break from law school, she ends up in Oberyn’s bed as she had countless times before.

  
  
Of course, this time is different.

  
  
There is no relationship, no commitment binding them together. Only their love and desire to be together despite how things have changed.

  
  
But looking into his brown eyes, it feels the same. _It feels right._

  
  
He presses an almost too gentle kiss to her bare shoulder.

  
  
She knows he will be the one to say it first, but only because she won’t.

  
  
“I missed you,” He says tenderly.

  
  
She merely hums in agreement as she leans further into him.

  
  
She relishes in the feel of his touch, not only because she had missed it, but because, at this point, it could very well be the last time.

 

***

 

When that last time comes, she doesn’t know it until the moment he says that there is something he needs to tell her.

  
He says that he is leaving, as she knows he has wanted to do for a long time. If she was what held him back, that is clearly no longer a barrier.

  
  
“This is really it, isn’t it?” He asks her.

  
“It may not be,” She responds.

  
“Whether it is or it isn’t, I love you... and I know I always will.”

  
  
He takes her hand and kisses it.

  
  
_Say it,_ she tells herself. _It may truly be it._

  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble I wrote awhile ago for me to play around with this concept, but I thought I would post it incase anyone wanted Obersei angst.


End file.
